


Peace Treaty

by okemmelie



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: Zazzalil is a terrible, horrible, no-good roommate until she's not.
Relationships: Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 85





	Peace Treaty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatsrightZoeyeyye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsrightZoeyeyye/gifts).



> my favorite ina on this entire planet requested jazzalil roommates, enemies to lovers + "i know that it’s the thought that counts but this doesn’t even look like you thought about it” and while i had to fight myself not to name the fic "and they were roommates" (because oh my god they were roommates!), this is what we ended up with!!!!!  
> also here's the post to the prompt list, ayyyy: https://helenmcwife.tumblr.com/post/190258531067/au-trope-prompt-game

It’s just after Christmas and Jemilla’s been home, visiting her parents for winter break. She’s been travelling for the last thirteen hours and she’s tired. All she wants is some quick dinner and then to go straight to bed.

But it isn’t what she gets. Of course it isn’t what she gets, because her roommate – well, apartment mate, whatever – is Zazzali and Zazzalil is awful. Her parents live only two hours away and so Zazzalil’s been in the apartment most of the break, which Jemilla clearly sees as soon as she steps foot in the kitchen.

How can one woman produce so many plates? It’s unbelievable! Their entire kitchen is covered in dirty dishes and it doesn’t take Jemilla long to figure out that there’s not a single pan or _anything useful_ really left clean. It makes her want to cry.

So she does just that. She just sits in the kitchen and she cries because she’s tired and she’s hungry and maybe a little bit angry too, because she gets that her and Zazzalil don’t get along, but is it too much to ask for her to be able to make some fucking food?

Eventually, she stops crying. She goes to knock on Zazzalil’s door, but she doesn’t answer. Then she opens it and finds out why. She’s not even fucking home. She has just left the apartment and the dishes for Jemilla and it makes her want to cry again. But she doesn’t.

She calls her mom instead and her mom sends her some money so she can buy a pizza for dinner. And while she waits for it to be delivered she does the dishes, because who else is going to do it for her? Zazzalil? Ha.

On New Year’s Eve, Zazzalil throws a party. She doesn’t even ask Jemilla if it’s alright. She just invites a bunch of friends over without telling Jemilla in advance, so while she’s sitting on their couch in their living room watching TV instead of celebrating, a bunch of them starts filling the room and she is eventually forced to retreat to her room.

Not that it takes much convincing. It just takes a lot of energy and a lot of patience. Not that there’s anything wrong with having guests over, it’s just not very fun when all Jemilla wants is a quiet New Year’s at home.

She spends it in her room and that’s kind of at home. It doesn’t have as good of a TV and she’s forced to wear headphones because her room shares a wall with the living room, so she can hear everything in there. It sucks. 

It’s past midnight and she’s just kind of sitting in her bed, waiting for Zazzalil’s friends to go home so she can sleep, when she hears a knock on her door. A few seconds later, Zazzalil sticks her head in. “Hey. Mind if I join you for a moment?”

Jemilla shrugs. It doesn’t really matter what she says, Zazzalil’s going to join her anyway and she knows that.

“Alright.” Zazzalil closes the door behind her and sits at the edge of Jemilla’s bed. “I know that we’re not the best of friends and I know you’re still mad at me about the dishes, but... are you alright?”

She’s tired and upset and so she tells Zazzalil, that no. She’s not alright. And that yes, it’s her fault. She’s stressed and she’s upset and she just wants to go to bed, but she can’t and it’s all because of Zazzalil. She’s frustrated and she’s angry and all those emotions have something to do with Zazzalil.

Jemilla spends one of her first hours of 2020 crying in the arms of the enemy, but at least the enemy goes and sends her guests home right after she’s done crying, so Jemilla’s a little thankful.

After the first week back in college, all Jemilla wants to do is spend a weekend relaxing, but judging by the note left on her door, it seems like she’s not going to be doing much of that. It’s a note – from Zazzalil, of course – saying that there’s something waiting for her in her room. It’s a gift and an apology. A peace treaty, she calls it.

And it sounds sweet, it does, but Jemilla hears movement from inside her room and movement is not a good sign. Movement doesn’t say peace. Movement doesn’t say apology and movement definitely doesn’t say gift.

She hesitantly opens the door and she immediately feels her jaw drop.

Inside her room is Zazzalil which, yeah, maybe she should have expected. But there’s also someone else. Or something, she’s actually not sure. The point is, Zazzalil’s in her room and so is a tiny little dog. A puppy. Zazzalil is in her room with a puppy.

“Hey!” She greets her, casually. There’s nothing casual about his situation and Jemilla doesn’t get how Zazzalil’s so calm. “I’m sorry I’m a bad roommate. And a bad person. And a bad… friend. And I mean it, so I got you a puppy, because… puppies are cute?”

She was right. Puppies are cute. “This is ridiculous. You are aware that this is ridiculous, right?” She asks and Zazzalil nods. “Thank you? I think? I don’t know. I really honestly don’t know. I know that it’s the thought that counts but this doesn’t even look like you thought about it. Do you know how much responsibility a dog is?”

“Uhhh, I super thought about it.” Zazzalil looks confident in herself, but what else is new? She picks up the puppy and goes to hand it to Jemilla. “I checked with our landlord if it’s cool we have her and it is. Isn’t she just the cutest?”

Jemilla doesn’t think getting a dog, and especially not a puppy, is a good idea, but the sad truth is that Zazzalil is right. It is just the cutest and Jemilla can’t say no.

Jemilla names it Peace Treaty and Zazzalil says that that’s a dumb name, but then Jemilla reminds her that it’s _her_ dog and that she can name it whatever she wants, which Zazzalil – surprisingly – has no arguments against.

Peace Treaty ends up being the best thing that happens for the apartment, because yes, a puppy is a lot of responsibility, but it somehow opens Zazzalil’s eyes up to the fact that they need to be in this apartment as a team. Jemilla won’t lie to herself and say it makes her stupid, but not as stupid as she used to be, roommate do chores all the time, but she tries.

Plus, she helps out with Peace Treaty and Jemilla can’t say that seeing the two of them together doesn’t at least bring a little bit of joy to her life, because Zazzalil tries really hard to make Peace Treaty like her and Peace Treaty likes the attention.

They’re sweet. And it’s nice to have Zazzalil offer to walk Peace Treaty when she can see Jemilla’s tired. It’s nice to finally feel they’re a bit of a team.

Zazzalil starts referring to Peace Treaty as _their_ dog and while it certainly feels like a shared responsibility, it’s also a bit weird. Yeah, it’s their apartment, but it’s always felt like it’s just been their own room and a common ground in the kitchen, the hallway and the living room where they’ve kept the peace.

Now they have something that’s _theirs_. The word feels weird in her mouth and in her thoughts too. But as she sees Zazzalil excitedly teach Peace Treaty tricks in the living room while she tries to read up for her exam, it makes her smile and it makes the word feel more right.

For her mother’s birthday, Jemilla leaves their apartment for the weekend. She doesn’t bring Peace Treaty even though she wants to, but the journey’s just far too long for a little puppy like her to travel, especially for such a short time.

Zazzalil promises to take care of her and Jemilla trusts her with that. She trusts her with everything this time, even the dishes.

Well, as it turns out, the dishes really were a bit of a long shot, but even though she returns to an empty apartment and a kitchen filled with dishes, it doesn’t feel as bad about it this time. Peace Treaty isn’t at home either, but both of her housemates return after a while.

“Hey. Sorry about the dishes, I’ve been busy. I’ll go do them right now.” Zazzalil says and pulls Jemilla in for a hug. Jemilla hugs her back and maybe lingers a second too long, but since when is that illegal?

They help each other do the dishes and when they’re done, Jemilla presses a small kiss to Zazzalil’s cheek.

It makes Zazzalil smile and as far as Jemilla can see, it makes her blush too. “What was that for?” She asks and Jemilla shrugs.

“For being cute?”

Yeah. She’s definitely blushing. She’s nodding too, but that doesn’t feel as important. It looks like she wants to say something, but she doesn’t. She just smiles and goes to her room.

They go into their seperate rooms and Jemilla brings Peace Treaty with her. Before she goes to sleep, she hears a knock on her door and she goes to open it.

Outside, unsurprisingly, is Zazzalil. What surprises her is that Zazzalil kisses her. On the mouth, not the cheek, but still rather quickly. And now, Jemilla finds herself feeling her cheeks burning.

“What was that for?” She asks.

Zazzalil shrugs. “I don’t know. Can I try again, though?”

It makes Jemilla laughs. She doesn’t answer. She kisses Zazzalil instead.


End file.
